A Day with The Bookworm and The Crazy
by KaylaBow
Summary: A cute one shot with Nizzy. Also contains a little Jock.


**This is my second story, I don't know if you read my first story because if you did, you know one of my fav couples is Nizzy. I thought if I could make a Nizzy one shot and im like "Why the Hell not?".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own total drama, because if I did, Jock, Nizzy, and Codierra would've happened. Also check out my other story "My Tragic Beginning".**

* * *

A Day with The Bookworm and The Crazy

"Noah!" hollered Izzy as Noah continued to look at his favorite book. Izzy had been by his side all day, she was pestering him to do something "human like", or so she says. "Why would you want to read some dumb old book when you and I can go bear hunting!" Izzy shouted with glee. The bookworm rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book.

"Fine be a glum bum" said the crazy girl as she huffed angrily. They were at the Playa de Losers for the new season, Pahkituw Island, because all of the cast members were getting to old, showing up season after season. When they heard they were not in the season, everyone had a party **(Which, of course, Geoff started)**.

Now it was the day after the party, barley anyone was at the pool. "Oh Noah, why would you want to read some stupid book when you and me can go on an adventure?" Izzy asked, being normal for once. "This is not just any book, it's the book Divergent signed by the author Izzy!" Noah said. The redhead had finally had enough of this nonsense; she grabbed the book, and threw in the pool. **(Izzy: YA! GO IZZY GO!)** the bookworm was furious because, well he is a MAJOR Divergent fan.

"Izzy! Looked what you did! Now my special addition copy of it is ruined!" Noah shouted angrily. "I can always look for another copy" Izzy shrugged. "How are you suppose to find a copy of a signed book!" yell the major bookworm. "I have my resources" said Izzy like a smart aleck.

"But only on one condition" said the redhead, emphasizing the word one. "What" the know-it-all asked desperately. "Go bear hunting with me" she said in a serious tone. "Really? Is there any other way?" he asked, Izzy shook her head while Noah sighed.

He really wanted another copy of Divergent, you asked why? His favorite aunt is the author! Noah Roth, he never really spends time with his aunt because she is always so busy, then she gave him a copy of the book with a signature. He had memorized the whole book.

"Fine" grumbled Noah, "Yay!" shouted Izzy with glee as her eye's sparkled. _'She's kinda cute when her eyes sparkle'_ thought Noah, _'Wait what! Did I just call Izzy cute, I mean look at her-'_he thought, and then was interrupted. "Wow Noah it all, you think Izzy is cute, Izzy thinks you're funny. Oh! Also, Izzy can read your mind through this thing!" Izzy yelled as she pulled out a small metal thing. It had a lot of flashing colored lights that made sounds like, beep, bop, pop, bee, boop.

The Noah-it-all **(Get it?)** sighed, "Fine, can you do it now so I won't have to wait another day?" asked Noah. "Izzy knew you would want to do this one day! Izzy knows it all!" she screamed as she got a tranquilizer gun and made a phone call. "Bring the helicopter" Izzy said seriously, then, out of the sky came a helicopter. "Noah! Get to the chopper!" she quoted yelled. The Bookworm rolled his eyes and hopped on, then went to go to Wawanakwa.

Jo, who had been watching the scene with Brick, made a bet with him. "Alright Cadet! It's time to make a bet!" she shouted. "I bet five dollars that they will kiss by the end of the day" Jo stated. "Well I bet ten dollars that they won't!" shouted Brick. Jo smacked him on the back, "Shesh Brick-for-brains, you don't have to be so loud! Your just lucky that your cute" said Jo, Brick started to blush. "What!? I didn't mean! I didn't say! You and I! Ugh! Just don't get any idea's Brickhouse!" said the flustered blond and started to blush. Then, there was an awkward silence followed…..

* * *

The helicopter dropped off Izzy and Noah on the island. "Thanks Uncle Marco for the ride!" yelled the redhead. "You're welcome! I have to go now! See ya later Izzy!" said the so-called-uncle Marco. Noah sighed, "Izzy, I know you had your "touching" family reunion, but I need to get going" stated the Bookworm. "Shesh Noah, you should take a chill pill once in a while" said Izzy as she laughed like a maniac. "Come on Divergent fan! Follow the leader!" she yelled as she ran into the forest, Noah quickly followed.

* * *

They were deep into the forest, it was actually quiet and peaceful, until…."Da nananananaaaaaa na na! Da nana na nanaaaaaa-!" Izzy shouted. "Izzy can you please stop singing the Kids next Door theme song?" said Noah, even though he asked politely, it still sounded like he was annoyed. "Come on buz kill! It's an awesome T.V. show!" she said. "No it is really lame" said the bookworm. "Then how come you knew what theme song it was?" she said like a smart aleck. "Don't we need to be hunting bears?" he asked nervelessly, trying to change the subject.

"Oh! Your right Divergent fan! We best be going!" the redhead realized. Izzy carried Noah on her back and began to climb a tree, and swing on a vine. "AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Noah like a girl. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Izzy in excitement. "Izzy! Get me down already!" the bookworm shouted. "Shesh, Izzy just wanted you to have the feeling of flight, Izzy knows that-Oof!" she said as she crashed into a tree."Izzy knows you like the feeling of flight, Izzy knows all" she said before she passed out. Noah just sighed.

* * *

When she woke up, Noah and her started to look for the bear finally. "Izzy thinks that maybe the bear isn't here? If Izzy doesn't find the Bear, you're coming bear hunting with Izzy tomorrow" the crazy girl said. This motivated Noah to look harder. "Well Izzy can't find the bear, now you have to-"she said but was interrupted. "Izzy! Look! The Bear!" Noah yelled. You could hear a loud, piercing yell of a bear, if you were there. "Izzy will find you!" she yelled as she ran towards the bear yell, Noah quickly followed.

* * *

"Well, Noah, you have not disappointed me. You helped me find Bob" Izzy said as she was petting the bear called Bob. Izzy and Noah found the bear and Izzy made the bear her pet, now they were at the Playa de Losers. "Sure Izzy, can I have my Book now?" Noah asked impatiently. Izzy sighed, "Sure my loyal warrior" she said as she handed him the book. The bookworm quickly grabbed it and started to read.

Izzy was sad, she really liked spending time with him. She wondered why she wanted to spend time with him, and always has a really weird feeling in her chest when he's around. "Izzy wants to award you with something else" she said nervously as she leaned towards his face. "What?" he asked, Izzy did the unthinkable, she kissed him! When they were done with the kiss, they both started to turn red, and Izzy immediately regretted what she did for once. Then they both ran away from each other.

Jo held her hand out at Brick. "You owe me ten dollars" she said in victory. "Ugh!" Brick said as he handed her the money. When she reached for the money, their hands touched. They both blushed.

* * *

**Well that sucked! I hope I did well. Noah: It was terrible; I'm paired up with Izzy! Me: Well too bad! I already ship you guys! Izzy: Izzy thought it was funny! Jo: I do not blush! Me: Jo, Jo, Jo, I already know you like him, don't be so dense. Jo blushing Me: And you say you don't blush. Brick: I'm not in love with Jo! Me: Then how come Dawn says you have a need to be dominated. Brick blushes. Me: Jock and Nizzy are so cute! Jo, Brick, Noah, and Izzy: ?**


End file.
